Simply Adorable
by amariys
Summary: There are times in the future where the both of them just had to share each other's warmth and be content with it. AoKise. Pointless fluff. Birthday gift for Hiiroo. Oneshoot complete.


**Title: **Simply Adorable

**Writer: **Amariys

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basuke/Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki

**Pairing(s): **AoKise

**Rating: **T

**Words count: **2206 words

**Prompt: **Imagine person A of your OTP wearing nothing but a shirt or jacket of person B's, which is baggy or oversized on them. Person B comes home to see Person A curled up on the couch asleep like this, and finds it absolutely adorable.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. No trademark infringement or profit meant from the writing of this story.

**Summary: **There are times in the future where the both of them just had to share each other's warmth and be content with it. AoKise. Pointless fluff. Birthday gift for **Hiiroo**.

**Author Notes: **This is my birthday gift for the adorable **Hiiroo**, as promised. At first I wanted to make AkaAo, since Hiro-_ppi_ loves them, but finally I decided to make AoKise as per request. I hope this pointless fluff story is enough for you birthday present, Hiro-_ppi_! I put in some French too here, but I admit I had to rely on google translate for it. I hope the mistakes aren't so cringe-worthy. Happy birthday, dear! :D

* * *

Two weeks, four days and twenty hours. It had been that long since Kise saw his lover, Aomine Daiki, and he had been missing the other more with each passing second. Kise didn't hate his job as an aviator. It was a fabulous job. He could go to different countries actually paid instead of paying for it and he had always loved the scenery he could see from high above. Still, sometimes the long trips were so unbearable Kise had entertained the thought of quitting. Except, Kise knew Aomine would kill him if he did that.

Chuckling slightly, Kise didn't even fight against the blooming warmth in his chest as he thought of his lover of eight years. Even now, at the age of twenty-five and having living together for almost five years, the thought of meeting with Aomine after long separation still excited Kise—just like back then when he would anxiously wait in front of Touou's gate to see their ace. Filled with the thought of Aomine's arms and warmth finally on him, Kise fidgeted on the back seat of the taxi, hoping the car would move faster even though he could already see their apartment building.

Not long after that (a fact that Kise was grateful for because he had been so _impatient _already), the taxi finally pulled into a stop in front of his apartment. Kise paid the driver and kindly refused the offered help to bring his bags. They were not that much, anyway.

Kise's heart was beating madly as he waited on the elevator. His lips unable to form anything but a big smile and he kept checking on his cell phone for time. It was only 5 PM, so Aomine shouldn't have been sleeping already. It was rare occurrence for Kise to catch his lover on the right time when he returned from his trip. More often than not, he would return late at night, only to find Aomine already sleeping in their bed with one side of it empty. Kise didn't hate snuggling into Aomine after slipping silently onto the bed when that happened, but he would always feel slightly guilty because Aomine would _always _be awakened to greet him with a sloppy kiss.

Now Kise wouldn't have to feel guilty! In fact, they might even be able to spend the rest of the day by snuggling together or, better yet, having a welcome-back sex. The grin on Kise's face turned slightly sly at the thought. He surely had missed Aomine's body and if Aomine wasn't in the mood, he was quite confident with his skill to make Aomine agree with his … wishes. The elevator finally gently lurched into a stop and Kise slipped out even before the door was fully opened. His long strides took him to the front of their apartment's door in no time at all and his smile brightened even more.

"Aomine-_cchi_, I'm home!" Kise cheerfully announced, but when he tried to open the door, it was locked. Kise blinked in astonishment before frowning. Where was Aomine-_cchi_? To be fair, Aomine wasn't at fault here. Kise had intentionally decided to not tell Aomine he was coming back today. He wanted to surprise his lover, but looked like the plan had back-fired now. Heaving a slight sigh, Kise finally fished his own spare keys from his jacket's pocket before opening the door. True enough, there was only silence inside. Aomine wasn't at home.

Kise pouted, quite disappointed his whole plans had been ruined, but he didn't have the heart to be mad at Aomine. He walked towards their bedroom, the pout replaced by wry smile as he looked at the mess Aomine had created. It was not that bad, this time, only dirty clothes and socks scattered on the floor and Kise thought he might actually praise Aomine for that. Putting his baggage on the floor, he then started to clean up the room. Despite his appearance, Kise had always one who liked to keep things clean. It was a habit ingrained in him when he was still a model—cleanliness usually meant beauty and as a model, you had to be beautiful all of the time.

Once done with the room, Kise's stomach decided to growl loudly. He chuckled to himself. He almost forgot he hadn't eaten anything except for two slices of French bread as breakfast this morning. With that thought, he sauntered to the kitchen and checked on their refrigerator. There were ingredients for simple curry and Kise smirked. Aomine hadn't forgotten to buy the groceries this time. It was quite an improvement.

Cooking had been a habit Kise picked up and taught by Kagami for the first year of his living together with Aomine. One of them had to do it, Kise figured after almost three months straight of eating supermarket's _bento _or instant cup noodles, and Aomine certainly couldn't be bothered with the many kitchen utensils. So Kise, as the good boyfriend and for the sake of his own health, had come to Kagami and presented his case. Kagami very fairly laughed at him, but then he agreed to teach Kise how to cook and with his ability to copy movements, Kise had been able to follow everything easily. He could make curry without worrying he would set anything on fire now.

Kise realized he had made too much once he had finished eating and there was still some left in the pot. He shrugged, figuring he might as well save it for their dinner. His next destination after that was the bathroom. Cooking and cleaning up had made him sweaty and Kise missed the Japan _ofuro_. As a Japanese, being unable to bathe properly while he was out of the country was a torture. The bathroom was clean. Kise had no surprise in that. Aomine _loved _their bathroom. He had personally picked each furniture that they later put there and Kise let him do as he pleased because never had he seen Aomine being enthusiastic at picking home furniture before.

He started to fill the bathtub before picking up the soap and shampoo. He hesitated a bit when choosing the shampoo, but then decided to pick Aomine's. It was sappy and slightly embarrassing, but Kise wanted to have Aomine's scent on him right now. Once he finished washing himself, Kise tentatively stepped into the bathtub, hissing at first when the hot water touched his skin. Once he was fully in though, the hiss turned into satisfied sigh. It was heaven to have his tired muscles being soothed by the water.

Kise gently rested his head against the tub with his eyes closed. He was content now that he had finally returned to his home. All that was missing was just Aomine who should have accompanied him here right now. He could only hope Aomine wouldn't take long going home. Kise huffed at himself, almost amused. Twenty five years and he was still a spoiled brat. Now he could understand why his friends loved to tease him back in middle and high school.

A reflection of light against something metal from the small rack attached on the wall on the side of the tub caught Kise's attention. He stretched up to take the item. It was a chain necklace with two earrings dangling from it—one blue and one yellow. It was Aomine's. A gift from Kise on his twenty first birthday. Aomine had asked Kise to pierce his ear back then, but Kise refused, because Aomine wanted to be an officer and it was against regulation to have his ears pierced. So they came up with an alternative. They decided to put the earrings on chain necklace which Aomine could always wear beneath his shirt. Aomine must have forgotten to take it when he went out.

Kise brought the necklace closer and kiss the earrings. The metals were warm as they had absorbed the high temperature in the bathroom. It prompted Kise to smile quite sadly.

"I miss you, Aomine-_cchi_."

**xXXx**

It was already night time when Aomine, weary with exhaustion, walked back home. All that he wanted to do now was to soak himself in the hot bath before going to sleep. He also had to make sure his necklace was actually left at home instead of missing, because if he actually lost that necklace, Kise would surely kill him once he returned from his trip.

As he arrived in front of his apartment, Aomine started to fish his keys from his pocket when he realized that it was not locked. His brows roused, half with wariness (because it had been so ingrained in his mind that he should be cautious at all time), half with excitement.

There were only two possible reasons why his apartment wasn't locked. One, someone had actually broken in or two, Kise was finally home.

Aomine pushed the door opened slowly, not wanting to attract the attention of anyone inside. The apartment was still dark. It made Aomine frown. Was he mistaken? Now wary, Aomine walked deeper into the dark apartment and when he finally entered the living room, he turned the light on. That was when he saw Kise sprawled on the couch, apparently sleeping.

Relief made Aomine's tense muscles immediately relax. He grunted to himself about silly blond who loved to surprise him before slowly approaching Kise. His lover was still fast asleep, he didn't even stir when Aomine squatted down on the couch's side and that was alright with Aomine. He liked to see Kise's sleeping face and they had been separated for such a long time that even watching Kise sleeping had become something Aomine missed so much.

Kise hadn't changed much. He still had that long, golden eyelashes that swapped on his milky white cheeks gently as he dreamt. His lips were still reddish in color and quite tempting. However, his wet hair was longer than what Aomine remembered, it almost went past his shoulders now. As he got closer to caress the wet strands that had fallen on Kise's face, Aomine caught faint whiff of mint and his brows immediately touched his hairline before he smirked. Kise had used his shampoo. It was … interesting.

The slight touch made Kise murmur and squirm slightly. Aomine grinned, hoping his lover would be awakened, but unfortunately Kise slept on quite comfortably afterwards. He rolled his eyes, although to be fair, Kise really did need his rest after the long trip he had. So Aomine sat back on his haunch and tried to resist the urge to disturb Kise further. As he decided to continue with his observation, Aomine found another surprise that made his chest feel warm.

Kise had changed his cloth into a warm, knitted navy blue sweater. The sweater was rather big on his body, one sleeve almost fell off of his shoulder, exposing his flawless pale skin. It was intentionally made to be long enough to stop just atop of his knees. Aomine knew that sweater well. It was the gift Momoi gave to him when he graduated from police academy and it was one of his favorite clothing—despite his outspoken protest when Momoi first gave it to him.

The sweater was already slightly big on Aomine at the first place and since he was broader on the shoulder than Kise, it was even baggier on the blond, the sleeves length almost covering his fingertips. It made him look like a little boy. It made him look so adorable—absolutely adorable that Aomine couldn't stop staring. He fished out his cell phone from his pants pocket, before capturing the adorable image in front of him.

The loud click from the phone camera apparently was enough to wake Kise up. Aomine watched as golden eyelashes fluttered open and then hazel eyes were looking up blearily at him. Kise blinked slowly, before his smile curved into a sleepy smile that tugged at Aomine's heart. The feeling intensified when he saw the chain around Kise's neck. It was his chain necklace and the earrings rested comfortably on the hollow between Kise's scapulae.

"_Bonjour_, Aomine-_cchi_. _Tu me manques_(1)."

"Idiot, you're in Japan right now. There's no need to speak in that language anymore."

Kise grinned teasingly. "_Je sais, mais je pense langue française est magnifique, non_(2)?"

"Stop talking things I don't understand about," Aomine protested half-heartedly. The language was foreign and he had absolutely no clue as to what Kise was saying, but the way the strange words rolling from Kise's tongue was strangely mesmerizing.

"_Vous plaise_(3)!" Kise exclaimed with no small amount of smugness in his voice.

Aomine would have protested about that if he could, but Kise suddenly sat up and pulled him into a kiss and Aomine forgot everything but the feel of his lover in his arms. His arms immediately circled around the lean body, pulling Kise closer to him as their kiss intensified. It had been so long since they touched each other like this and Aomine didn't want it to be over soon. Kise hummed in approval when Aomine slipped his tongue in, but they both pulled away before the kiss could become any deeper than that.

"… Welcome back, Ryouta."

"I'm home, Daiki," the answer came with a gentle smile. Kise caressed Aomine's strong jaw with his fingers before placing another kiss on his lover's lips. As he felt the soft lips against his and the solid warmth of Aomine's body around him, Kise realized that he truly was home now.

—**End.**

* * *

**Glossarium :**

(1) Good morning, Aomine-_cchi_. I miss you.

(2) I know, but French is such a beautiful language, no?

(3) You like it!


End file.
